


Time

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 313: "The Wrath of the Lamb." Will and Hannibal are living together and Hannibal reads him erotic love poems.  First time publishing Hannigram on Ao3 and my first finished one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy and mushy, they're in the very early stages of their relationship here.

Will looked up from his book to find Hannibal watching him. "Can I help you?" 

Hannibal was holding a red book in his hands and looking expectant. "You seem to be otherwise engaged. It's nothing of importance."

Will took off his glasses and sighed loudly. "If you'd just come sit here without all the fanfare Hannibal we wouldn't go through this every single time. I'm not completely against you sharing space with me I just said I needed time."

Hannibal nodded once before imploring,"May I?" 

Will nodded and picked up his glasses, then his book. "What are you reading?" 

"It is a selection of poetry." 

"Huh. Never been super into poems."

Will put his glasses on and began reading. 

Hannibal coughed and he looked up. "Poetry can be very stimulating, Will. If you'll allow me?"

Will smiled. "Sure."

 

Hannibal cleared his throat before he began: 

"The church was dim at vespers.  
My eyes were on the Rood.  
But yet I felt thee near me,  
In every drop of blood.

In helpless, trembling bondage  
My soul's weight lies on thee,  
O call me not at dead of night,  
Lest I should come to thee!"

Will swallowed and asked, "you going to be telling me titles or just keep reading?"

Hannibal looked lost in thought for a moment before answering, "Would you be averse if I skip to the poetry itself or?"

Will shook his head and folded his legs in close to him, laying his head back against the couch they shared. 

"You are the one I am lit for.  
Come with your rod  
that twists  
and is a serpent.  
i am the bush.  
i am burning  
i am not consumed."

Will came closer and Hannibal could feel Will's breath against the side of his neck. 

"Do you remember? We were in a room  
With walls as warm as anybody’s breath,  
And music wove us on its patterning loom,  
The complicated loom of life and death.  
Your hands moved over my face like small clouds.  
(Rain fell into a river and sank, somewhere.)  
I moved among your fingers, brushed by the small crowds  
Of them, feeling myself known, everywhere,  
And in that desperate country so far from here,  
I heard you say my name over and over,  
Your voice threading its way into my ear.  
I will spend my days working to discover  
The pattern and its meaning, what you meant,  
What has been raveled and what has been rent."

Will licked his lips. "What kind of poetry is this?"

Hannibal smiled at him and turned the cover down. 

"You're reading me Erotic Poetry? Can you be any less subtle?"

Hannibal's smile widened and he reached out to touch Will's waiting hand, hesitant to bring their fingers together. "I could've been. But you know I would never force attentions upon you."

Will bridged the gap of their fingers, holding their hands together. He squeezed. "I," he swallowed, "...wouldn't be completely averse to some attentions."

Hannibal licked his lips and whispered, "I am overjoyed to hear it," before bringing their lips together softly. 

Will sighed into the kiss which was over before it began. He smiled, reaching out to touch Hannibal's face. "You're ridiculous," he teased, his fingers touching the tears on Hannibal's face. 

"Only for you."

Will blushed, playfully pushing into Hannibal's shoulder. He moved closer, laying his head on Hannibal's shoulder. 

"Shut up and keep reading."

Hannibal squeezed their fingers together once more before getting back to the book. Will fell asleep in his arms not long after and he carried him to the bedroom across from his own, confident that soon they would eventually occupy the same room. 

It would just take time and patience. Hannibal had plenty of both.


End file.
